Origins of HarleyQuinn
by LunaRose1234
Summary: Meet Harleen Quinzel, a recently graduated psychiatrist, who goes nuts for a mass murderer. Learn how she really became nuts and where everything ended in her sanity
1. Ch1

{ So hey there! This is my first fan fiction, and it's been really fun to write it. As you can guess this is about HarleyQuinn from Batman. I made her my own and decided to write how she became the psycho we all love. I hope you enjoy}

I remember this dream, this one dream that always spooks me out, intensely. I'm always sitting in the same room, a red and black stripped room with only a chair and a shadowed figure in a corner of the room, just standing there. I'm sitting on that chair staring at the strange figure, crying for some reason, but every time I whelp for help, he just laughs. That terrifying laugh always scares me. And when he's about to stand into the light, I wake up. I always wake up creeped out.

"Harleen! Wake the fuck up, its graduation!"

Of course my best friend would wake me up like that. Liz is a very interesting person; she stands out more to me than any of my other fellow students. We both went into psychology for our major, and today was the day we didn't ever need to go to school again.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled from my bed, I hated waking to her voice sometimes.

"Very well, I must come in now and talk to you about a letter you received this morning!" She said as she walked in. She was so much more beautiful then me, she had natural blonde hair, which she always wore up. She had bright green eyes that popped out like a highlighter on a piece of white paper. She was medium size with somewhat a good build and always wore skinny jeans and a doctor who or harry potter t-shirt.

"What letter?" I demanded. She came right to my bed and handed a letter from a place called Gotham. It was indeed for me, which surprised me because I didn't even send out resumes out yet.

"Open it silly! It could be a job opening and they selected you to be their new science monkey!" She laughed and smiled with her bright white teeth.

"Oh shut it, Liz!" I yelled and opened the letter.

It stated in the letter:

"Dear Mrs. Harleen Quinzel,

Hello, my name is Elizabeth Jones from Arkham Asylum. We are in need for a bright mind like yours to help us with some of our patients. We will let you intern for us and in a year you will become on of our doctors. I know this is quite soon but we looked at your records and you are perfect for our patients. Please mail me an answer by the 30th. Thank you for your time,

Elizabeth Jones, President"

"Oh Harleen you have to say yes, you just got too!"

"Hmm… I don't know, I never even heard of Gotham, nor Arkham! Who knows what kind of mad people are there?"

"I'm telling Guy you won't say yes to this letter!"

"Liz! Don't you even dare, he cares enough not to care if I don't go to some weird ass place."

Guy Kopski. He has perfect brown hair that is nicely done. His eyes are a silver color that makes you melt when you see them. His smile shines like the stars in the sky. And I was his girlfriend… somehow.

"I'm calling him now! (She grabs out her phone) Hello Guy, its Liz!"

"Stop it, Liz! (Grabs phone out of her hand) Hello Guy!"

"Hey Harley! How's it going, sweetie!" He said in his deep voice.

"Nothing, I can't wait for the party…"

"HARLEEN WON'T TAKE A JOB THAT WAS JUST OFFERED TO HER!" Liz yelled loudly. She's quite annoying at times.

"Harley, you got a job. Oh, that's amazing! Where is it?" He asked beautifully.

"Umm… a place called Gotham…"

"Gotham! That's the best place for work! That's were all the loonies are!" He was really excited for this.

"I don't know babe, it's all so sudden. I mean…what do you mean loonies?"

"Well, that's where Batman lives, you had of heard of him! He fights criminals, and the number one villain right now is The Joker!"

"That's physically impossible! Where in the world did you get that idea?"

"I'll be right over! Love you babes!" And with that he hung up.

I asked Liz to leave so I could get ready. I grabbed my towel and took

a nice long shower, because Guy lived 30 minutes away. When I finally came out, I looked at myself. My real hair color is brown, but I had dyed it because I really wanted blonde hair. I have sky blue eyes, my nose is adorable(which everyone says it is), I have perfect lips, I'm rather skinny and have a small built. I never really liked how I looked, since Guy was my first boyfriend I got used to it.

I went back in my room and choose a nice sundress to wear. I did my make-up with care and put my hair in a bun. Finally, Liz called me saying Guy was at the door. I ran out of my room toward our small living room. I designed it to look like a café from France. I open our door and saw my love. It took me awhile to finally notice what he had. In a huge container, there was a bunch of DVDs and pictures and his laptop.

"What's all that?"

"Proof I'm not crazy!" He leaned in for a kiss which I accepted.

He ran right inside and went straight on my loveseat. He turned off the talk show Liz was watching, which she protested, and turned on his computer.

"Batman is Gotham's personal superhero. Look!" He pointed to his screen; there was a man in all black with a mask and lots of weapons on his belt.

"Is he insane?" I question, in fear the answer was yes.

"Nope, he fights the loonies from killing others."

"He sounds loony!" Liz finally said after sitting there in anger that she couldn't see the next commercial for some weird movie.

"He's as sane as you are. He just has a strange need for justice."

"I don't like him… I don't know why." I said cautiously. "Can we see some of those loonies you were talking about?"

"Sure babes! Now this is the Riddler (a man with question marks on his suit and hat popped on the screen). This is the Penguin (a man with a pointed nose and a top hat popped up). This is Poison Ivy (an extreme beautiful female popped on the screen and for some reason I really wanted to call her Red). And finally, this is the Joker."

On the screen popped a man I could only dream about. His skin was white like a cloud with neon green hair. His smile was so, unsettlingly welcoming. His hair was put in a way that it looked like spikes. For some reason he looked familiar. And I don't know what was wrong with my head, but he looked very handsome.

"So, has he ever killed anyone?" I asked uneasily.

"Yes, just the last week four people were pushed off a skyscraper by a jack-in-a-box."

I laughed a little bit, and Guy and Liz looked at me worriedly. "It seems so ridiculous to kill people by jokes doesn't?" I said to calm them down.

"Well, I better get going. God, it's already 11:00 am! In two hours we are graduating! WOOOOO!" He kissed me and ran out the house leaving the Batman crap in my little café.

(End of Part 1. Part 2 will be put up in a week or so. see yah then)


	2. Ch2

A week later…

"I'm gonna miss you, Harley!" Guy hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy you get to see those loonies! It will be a huge step for you."

"I'll call you when I get to my apartment and plan a time you can see me in action." I kissed his cheek; a tear came from his eyes. "Don't cry, babe! I'm not gonna cheat on you! I love you!"

"I know, I know. I'll keep myself from other ladies for you." He hugged me even tighter. "Promise you won't go insane."

Those words felt so freaky, like it was a sign something would happen. I said my farewells to my boyfriend, for this would be the last time I would see him alive.

I got on the train and sat looking at the letter. All of a sudden a fine looking man sat next to me. He was wearing a nice tie and suit and looked somewhat kind. He leaned forward to the letter and smiled.

"You must be Doctor Quinzel, I presume?" he said this in a deep but caring voice.

"Umm… yes. Umm… who are you?"

"My name's Bruce Wayne, I helped fund the asylum. It's nice to meet you." He held his hand out to be shaken.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne! I looked you up before I wrote back. You are intensely famous at Gotham for having donated so much." I shook his hand gently. "I know it's too late but can you explain to me how loony are my patients are?"

"Well… I believe everyone is abit insane, just some people can hide better than others." He said it very warningly, which scared me intensely.

"Oh, okay… So do you believe Batman is a little insane? I mean he fights loonies like the Joker, who I may say looks very interesting and I might want to work with him."

"Maybe Batman is insane but I think he has reason for that. I think something tragic happen to him and now he does this as a way to escape."

The rest of the train ride was quiet and I didn't like it. I turned my laptop on and messaged Liz and said I missed her and she should come visit me this coming weekend, so I could help her with her resumes. She messaged me back saying sure, because she wanted to meet the legendary Bruce Wayne. See, after Guy left the dorm apartment, Liz looked up everything about Gotham and found out that there was a handsome millionaire bachelor who happened to be named Bruce, a name she always wanted to date. I smiled at her message and sent she would be jealous of me because I was sitting right next to. Sadly, she didn't see it because she went offline.

We got to Gotham station and I grabbed my bags. I walked off the train to see the gloomiest place in the world. The buildings were all grey and the sky was almost pitch-black because of all the clouds. I really couldn't see why anyone would want to live here, but yet again there's Bruce. He offered to ride me to my new apartment, which I thanked him for. We got outside from the station to see a huge limo pull to the side and an old man was driving.

"Mr. Wayne, who is this beautiful young lady?" The elderly man said in a British accent.

"Hello Alfred, this is one of the new psychologists at Arkham. Meet Harleen Quinzel." He pulled me closer to the window of the limo.

"Good afternoon, miss. Where will I be taking you, this day?"

"Umm… Wayne Ave, its apartment 33B, I believe."

"Oh, that's on our way. Please come into the limo." Bruce opened the door and I entered the limo. Inside, there was so much wine and treats.

Bruce closed the door behind him and sat on the other side of me. "So where are you from?" He finally asked after a few minutes.

"Brooklyn, New York. I moved to Rhode Island to learn how to be a psychologist. After schooling, I got the letter and here I am." Bruce poured some wine in two glasses and passed one to me. "Why were in Rhode Island? I don't mean to be nosy but I would have thought you would be at Wayne Skyscraper for the opening."

"Ahh, I was seeing an old friend of mine who isn't doing so well. Anyway, I'm not fond of anything opening because I didn't make it. Those people in the head of my building don't allow me to do anything, even though I'm the heir."

"Oh, I see. I know it seems crazy but can you drive me to work tomorrow, I'm kind of lost of where I am?"

"Oh course, you seem very kind and you know what you're talking about. How about dinner, after your first day of work?" He smiled when he asked the question.

"Sure. Thank you so much." The rest of the ride was a breeze and I got to my new apartment. Bruce helped me carry my bags upstairs and I hugged him.

I was tired but I promised I would call Guy. I grabbed my cell phone and plugged his number and waited for the rings to end, but instead I got his voice message.

"Hello there! It's Guy Kopski! I'm really sorry for not being able to answer the phone. I'll get right back to you as soon as possible." Beep!

"Hey babe! It's Harley. I'm here and in the apartment. I got to tell you who I met on the train. Call me back, I love you!"

I decided to check out my new apartment, purchased by Elizabeth Jones. It had a tiny living room, which reminded me of a little cabin in the woods. It had a television, a little love seat made from wood and cushion, a little coffee table with a banquet of flowers in a vase with a note on it, and a bookshelf, with a bunch of books about Gotham and Batman, how nice!. I picked the note up and read it,

"Dear Dr. Quinzel,

I very excited for you to work with me. Please ask to talk to The Joker. :) It would be nice sweetie. Of course, if you don't ask tomorrow something will happen, like normal. I'm excited to see you tomorrow.

-The Joker :)"

I dropped the letter on the ground. How could a patient know there would be a new doctor coming? And how would they know my name? And why do I have flowers in my new living room? I was terrified and I didn't know what to do, so I turned the television on and watched the local news.

"Gotham News Urgent Report" a woman said on the screen. "The Joker is now back into the custody of Arkham Asylum. Doctors say he purposely went to them and said he needed help at 3:00pm this afternoon. Police are scared he is up to something and no one knows what. Reports say Batman is spotted at the recent hide out of the Joker. Now back to your regularly scheduled program."

"What the fuck is that about? What is this comic book world? Let me guess Superman's real now?" I yelled at the television. I turned the channel and there was a cartoon on. It was about a bat beating up; you guessed it; a clown. I decided not to watch it anymore for it was getting me pissed.

I decided to go unpack, so I headed to me new room. It had a queen size bed and with red and black sheets and comforter. I walked over to the nice wooden wardrobe and opened the draws up. I put my bags on the bed and slowly took all the clothes out and put them in the drawers. I choose a deep purple dress for my first day of work and a nice light green sundress for the evening's dinner. I took my clothes off and placed a giant t shirt that Liz gave me. It says, Gandalf is gay, so what? I was quite tired so I decided to just go to bed.

[ Thank you random person for your review, I'm so happy you hate my story and decided to to say that this is like every story out there. You think I don't know that. I'm happy just putting something up, I made and did something different, sorry your not happy. Thank You :D! Ch. 3 Next week]


	3. Ch3

Chapter 3

I had the same dream but this time I saw the strange figure's eyes. They were a nice silver color and they were smiling.

I woke up by the ring of my doorbell. I jumped up and looked at the time. 7: oo am! Shit, it was Bruce. I ran to the front door and opened it.

"Good morn…," he began to say, but he saw I was half asleep and not ready. "Well, I guess I was your alarm this morning, Dr. Quinzel."

"Call me Harley! And indeed you were. I must get ready, but I'll be late."

"Don't worry, I'll call Mrs. Jones. Go get ready, Harley." He took his phone out and called my boss.

I took a five minute shower and grabbed my purple dress. I quickly put it on and put my hair in a quick bun. I decided not to put my contacts in and instead wore my glasses. I quickly put some make-up on and grabbed my black high heels and ran out of my room. Bruce was cooking me breakfast, eggs and bacon.

"Where you get that food from?" I stated.

"Oh, I had Alfred quickly go to the local store and buy you some groceries. Make your lunch; I'm almost done with your breakfast."

I went into the fridge, to find the whole store was bought. "Bruce, this is way too much. I could have gone shopping tomorrow. Really, I'm fine."

"You would have be late if it wasn't for me so be grateful, Harley." He laughed, like he hadn't for years. "Anyway, you can't not eat for 24 hours!"

"I was going to eat with you, remember?" I took some lettuce and fruit and precooked chicken. "But thank you, anyway."

"Your welcome. So who gave you those flowers?" I forgot that he sent me those flowers.

"Umm… an old friend of mine. Apparently they are living in Gotham now and they heard I was moving here." I ran over to the flowers and grabbed the note and threw it out.

"What was that?" He asked, confused.

"It was a dead flower and I don't really like them that much. Dead things make me really depressed."

With that, I made my salad and he continued to make my breakfast. It was amazing; he cooks quite well for a millionaire. After I was finished, we headed over to Arkham. Again, it was depressing looking. Bruce walked me in and we headed to the third floor. We took the elevator and it was playing a song that sounded like a death march. When we got to the floor, I saw a huge office. It was literally just an office with a door on the side of the room. It was very gloomy for it was all grey. I really wish I could put some color in it.

"Mrs. Jones! It's Bruce Wayne."

"Hello Mr. Wayne." A woman came out from that door. She was wearing all white, yes finally another color. She looked as though all the color from her was pulled out and she's left just soulless. She had brown hair, which was cut into a pixie and had hazel blue eyes. She looked like she would be 30, but with all life being pulled out, she kinda looked 50. On her lab coat, it had Elizabeth Jones on it in silver lettering.

"Good morning Doctor Jones. I have brought Harleen to work today as a request of hers."

"Oh, well hello there. I'm very excited that you said you would like to work here." She said shaking my hand. She didn't look excited, she kinda looked worried. "Now let's talk about where you will be working. Please sit down."

I took a seat and Bruce sat right next to me. Jones continued, "Now, the board members and I thought it would be a good idea if you worked in section 3. Criminally Insane." Bruce made a gulp sound.

"So, exactly who is in section 3? And why am I good for there?" I demanded, terrified.

"Well, anyone criminally insane. Anyone who is basically insane for the purpose of killing. For example, The Penguin; he just got in here I believe two weeks ago. Poison Ivy has been here for a month and The Riddler for a year. The only problem is most of them can escape, and go back killing others. We choose you because you studied psychiatry."

"Oh, I see. I'm up for it then. Tell me who to see and I'll fix them up."

"Hmm… go see The Riddler. I'll think he's a good start. I'll show you to him." She walked over to the elevator and me and Bruce followed behind. She pushed the button for level 1, basement 3. We stood in silence and when we got to the floor, I could hear was laughter.

"Shut it, Joker!" A woman yelled in the angriest voice I ever heard. "You're fucking annoying! Who cares? Because no one doesn't give two shits that you killed people with a fucking jack-in-the-box!"

"The truth is, sweetie, someone cares. Somewhere, someplace a person cares. I mean come on, Ivy; I mean they never even caught me!" A laugh came from his voice. His voice was very unsettling. "Look what we have here! DOCTOR QUINZEL HOW ARE YOU?"

I literally jumped out of my skin. How did he know I was Quinzel? "I forgot to mention, I told our patients you were coming." Dr. Jones said.

"Oh, well hello there." I said unsettle.

"Let's go to the Riddler's room." Bruce said, knowing I was afraid.

We walked past the two villains fighting through the glass. The Joker was hotter in person, he had a nice abed body and he his smile shined more than the picture. On the other side of the hallway was Poison Ivy, and my god I wanted to hug her. She was so upset and lonely and pissed, I felt badly. She didn't even look like she was evil, she looked misunderstood. We kept walking until we got to a man with brown hair and very skinny body. He was wearing an hospital gown and he looked normal.

(I'll see you next week and you'll find out who that man is)


	4. Ch4

Chapter 4

"Riddle me this, Dr. Quinzel. Why would a place like this exist if this would town is insane?" He asked, laughing afterwards.

"This is Mr. Edward Nigma. He hasn't killed anyone because he doesn't seem like the type. Well, it's an understatement because he does try but for some reason he leaves clues that help us find him. Good morning, Mr. Nigma." Doctor Jones explained.

"Good morning, Dr. Jones. I would love to see the sun rise, but alas I am stuck in a tiny cell made to keep people from others. Nobody can see me and I can't see them. No smiling faces, no reactions of my traps, and no love. I've been here for a year and I'm going insane without just a kiss at least. Hey, babes, wanna kiss?" He asked me. I wouldn't have said no either but it was too weird.

"No, I'm here to help you get you back into reality. Now can he have a session?"

"Sure, babes! I mean I already see Joker got an eye on you." We got a guard to bring him into a closed grey room with a couch and a leather car.

"Well, I'm your new psychologist, Mr. Nigma. Now, let me know about your life story. Where were you from?" This question started a love for all those insane.

"I was born and raised in California, from to hippies. My grandmother named me because I was supposed to be called Sunflower Daisy Rose… I'm kidding. My father raised me because my mother died from child birth. My father was a huge lawyer, when he was alive. My father and I lived in New York my whole life, so I'm used to the city life. He named me after his grandfather and taught me everything I know. I was in boarding school my whole school time. I remember my first teacher, Mrs. Critias. She made us do a spelling bee and it was what started my love of knowledge. Sadly, even though I worked so hard, I lost to second place. Since then, I have pledged to outsmart others. Is that good enough for you?" His story made me feel good inside, for some reason he was just as sane as I am, except trying to kill others.

"Mr. Nigma, I do have a question for you, why did you decide killing was the only way to retrieve that goal?"

"Keep this on the down low, but it was because of your lover boy! Babes, if I didn't hear about The Joker, I would have never been here. All he ever wanted to do was make everyone laugh, but he failed. This is basically his revenge against critics."

"WHY THE HELL YOU KEEP CALLING HIM LOVER BOY? I don't know him and he doesn't know me. All I know is everyone thinks we are a couple!" I yelled at him, regretting it. "I'm sorry, my boyfriend hasn't messaged me in 24 hours and I'm worried."

"Babes… I don't think your gonna see him again. Joker had an eye on you since last summer. He is why you're here and because you didn't ask to see him today, your boyfriend will be kidnapped."

"Why would he like me? What's so special about me?"

"Don't ask me! All I know is that he was really excited when he gave you those flowers. I'm tired, so can I go… how about you talk to Ivy, that'd make you all better." We ended the session and a guard took him away.

"DON'T TELL JOKER ABOUT WHAT I SAID ABOUT HIM HELPING ME!" he yelled when he was pushed away.

I was starving afterwards. I went into Jones' room to get my lunch bag and when I got there she smiled.

"How was your first session? I heard positive input by Mr. Nigma. Come sit." She was looking at me funny.

"It was alright, I guess. I was wondering if it was okay if I talked to each patient tomorrow. I know it's crazy but I want to get a feel for them."

"Oh, I think that's a wonderful idea. I'm just worried about you meeting Mr. Christopher Graf; he seems to have a huge fond about you." She said the name, which finally solved this weird issue. He was my dad's friend's son who ran away from home.

"You mean the Joker, correct? I'm confused about all of these nicknames they have."

"Yes, I'm just a little worried about all of this nonsense he brought."

"No need, I can handle crazy people! Ain't that the reason I'm here?"

"Yes, ok. I know you're seeing Mrs. Pamela Isely tomorrow morning, afterwards go see Mr. Graf. I'm very proud in your work with Nigma this morning. Now go eat lunch!"

{I'll see you next week everyone}


	5. Ch5

Chapter 5

I was starving afterwards. I went into Jones' room to get my lunch bag and when I got there she smiled.

"How was your first session? I heard positive input by Mr. Nigma. Come sit." She was looking at me funny.

"It was alright, I guess. I was wondering if it was okay if I talked to each patient tomorrow. I know its crazy but I want to get a feel for them."

"Oh, I think that's a wonderful idea. I'm just worried about you meeting Mr. Christopher Graf; he seems to have a huge fond about you." She said the name, which finally solved this weird issue. He was my dad's friend's son who ran away from home.

"You mean the Joker, correct? I'm confused about all of these nicknames they have."

"Yes, I'm just abit worried about all of this nonsense he brought."

"No need, I can handle crazy people! Ain't that the reason I'm here?"

"Yes, ok. I know you're seeing Mrs. Pamela Isely tomorrow morning, afterwards go see Mr. Graf. I'm very proud in your work with Nigma this morning. Now go eat lunch!"

The rest of the day was a breeze because I just had to do some filing for Jones. After work, Bruce picked me up and we went to a tiny bistro on the nice side of Gotham.

"How was work today? I heard Mr. Nigma was happy with it." He said as he poured some wine into his glass.

"Yes, I'm very pleased it did well. I'm wondering, when did the Joker start doing his crimes?"

"Hmm… I believe eight years ago, give or take. How come?"

"Just wanted to know about him before I speak to him tomorrow. I'm seeing him and Mrs. Isely. How about her?"

"Umm… I believe four years ago. I knew her before the accident. She was a brilliant environmentalist, won many rewards. I know its crazy but I feel sometimes she's innocent. I think she just wants to save plants."

"Oh, I see. So how was your day being a nothing?"

"Pretty good, yet boring. I wish I could do something."

"I love this salad!" I yelled because I was having a foodgasm. "It's so fresh, Bruce. All this is amazing. Thank you so much for asking me to go here."

"So, do you have yourself a boyfriend back home?" He asked curious if I was single or not.

"Oh yes. He's my love of my life. He's so kind and smart and adorable. How about you, you got a girlfriend?"

"Sadly, no! I haven't found the right girl for me. I guess I'm expecting too much of people sometimes."

"You sound like my close friend, Isabella Johnsons. I call her Liz, but she expects too much of men. You guys would be prefect for each other."

"Alright, I'll give her a try. When can I see her?"

'Well, I invited her to come here for this weekend to work on her resumes. How about Saturday night?"

"Prefect! What does she look like?"

"Blonde, like me, has green eyes and a happy attitude. She's very geeky and loves everybody. She is medium sized with a somewhat good build. She very short compared to you!" I laughed, because it seemed like everyone was shorter than him.

He liked how I explained her and we finished our meal. I'm telling you right now, the fruits in that salad were extremely fresh. He drove me back home and hugged me goodnight, which is when I saw a flash of light. Someone was following us all night and now took a picture of me and him hugging. Bruce smiled at the camera man and told him politely to get the fuck away. Bruce said goodnight and he'll pick me up at 7 am.

I went upstairs to my apartment and opened my door. I was tired and didn't really care about my surrounds. I changed my cloths and sat on the couch of my living room and watched the local news.

"Famous Millionaire, Bruce Wayne, was just spotted with a new hottie." A man said, I guess he was head of gossip. "A newest member of the hate list of fan girls, Harleen Quinzel, will have to deal with a lot of killer girls. Hope she hides!"

{DONDONDAAAAAAA Sorry I'm late, see you next week}


End file.
